


unintentional rejection

by revabhipraya



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Monologue, Love Confessions, Rejection, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kata siapa seorang Valent Rafaelt tidak punya hati?





	unintentional rejection

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Valent ingat segala detail mengenai Visi dari sejak sang pemuda mulai mengenal gadis itu.

Meski cuek, Valent sebenarnya tidak pernah dapat melupakan Visi sejak pemuda itu membaca artikel buatannya di mading sekolah. Artikel keren, menurut Valent. Sejak saat itu, Valent menanamkan nama Visi dan kepandaian sang gadis dalam dunia tulis-menulis di dalam otaknya.

(Pada akhirnya Valent memang melupakan tulisan Visi, tetapi mohon ditandai bahwa Valent hanya melupakan tulisan Visi, bukan melupakan orangnya.)

Setelah mengenal namanya, diam-diam Valent penasaran bagaimana sosoknya. Pada saat itulah ia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan nama Visi saat ia sedang berjalan di koridor. Sejak saat itu pula dia membiarkan sosok fisik Visi diingat oleh otaknya. Gadis itu punya mata bulat, pipi bulat, dan rambut sebahu warna gelap. Cantik, menurut Valent. Setidaknya senyum ramah Visi lebih menenangkan hati ketimbang seringai mengerikan milik Tami, adiknya.

Valent merasa cukup dengan mengetahui nama dan sosok Visi. Interaksi antarmanusia memang tidak cocok dengan dirinya yang independen dan suka bertindak seenak jidat. Tidak banyak orang yang dapat menoleransi sifatnya yang satu ini, jadi Valent lebih memilih untuk menutup diri. Toh, kesepian hanya dirasakan oleh mereka yang benar-benar ingin merasakannya.

Mungkin bagian yang tidak pemuda itu sangka adalah kedatangan sosok berisik bernama Filan yang mendekatkan Valent dengan Visi. Mereka mengajak Valent bergabung dengan grup musik yang diprakarsai oleh Filan dengan Visi sebagai manajer. Meski awalnya enggan karena keterikatannya dengan kesendirian, Valent akhirnya menjawab iya. Mungkin separuh dirinya yang enggan itu punya motivasi lain. Mungkin. Mungkin juga tidak.

Tahu-tahu grup musik mereka sudah beranggotakan empat orang personel; Filan di gitar dan vokal, Axel di gitar, Hosea di drum, dan Valent di bas. Visi masih setia menjadi manajer mereka, beberapa kali membelikan makanan―yang sering Valent habiskan sendiri―dan mencari informasi lomba yang dapat grup mereka ikuti. Meski pada dasarnya memang suka makan, tetapi Valent selalu merasa bahwa makanan yang Visi belikan harus dihabiskan olehnya. Separuh diri Valent menolak beralasan bahwa dia menghabiskannya karena dia memang suka. Tidak, bukan itu alasannya.

Scrambled, nama grup musik mereka. Visi yang memberi nama itu. Maknanya, kata sang gadis, adalah perjuangan untuk menjadi yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik. Pada momen inilah Valent melihat gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang menulis artikel keren di mading kala itu. Visi, seperti yang selalu diingatnya, adalah gadis yang pandai berkata-kata. Itulah yang selalu Valent sukai dari seorang Visi.

Hari-hari Valent sejak berstatus anggota Scrambled terasa lebih cerah. Bagian dihampiri penggemar perempuan sih tidak menyenangkan, tetapi bagian punya teman untuk melakukan segala hal itu cukup menyenangkan buat Valent. Utamanya, karena salah satu teman yang dapat ia ajak melakukan segala hal itu adalah Visi.

Minggu depan ada pameran buku yang ingin Valent datangi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Valent tidak ingin datang sendiri. Maka diajaknya Visi untuk ikut serta. Bukan karena Valent butuh rekomendasi buku―toh dia sudah punya buku incaran untuk dibeli. Valent hanya ingin ditemani. Sesekali Valent boleh meminta, 'kan?

Pada hari pameran buku, Visi datang dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Valent tidak tahu apa bedanya, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Visi berusaha tampil berbeda. Manis, menurut Valent. Namun, Hosea mendahului pujian yang ingin ia lontarkan kepada Visi. Pujian yang sama: Visi manis dengan pakaian yang berbeda itu. Valent beranggapan bahwa kakak kelasnya itu telah menyampaikan apa yang juga ingin Valent sampaikan. Habis perkara.

Hosea undur diri di tengah-tengah pencarian buku mereka, meninggalkan Valent dan Visi berdua saja. Valent senang? Oh, jelas. Momen inilah yang sudah ia nanti-nanti sejak detik ia mengajak Visi datang ke pameran buku ini. Disimaknya setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Visi dan dibelinya sebagian besar buku yang gadis itu rekomendasikan. Lagi-lagi, Valent menemukan Visi dalam dunia tulis-menulis yang selalu melekat dalam ingatannya.

Valent batal makan bersama Visi dan Hosea. Ini semua gara-gara Tami yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya datang tiba-tiba ke apartemen hanya dalam rangka memberi kejutan―kejutan apanya, memberi beban sih iya. Valent menolak membayangkan bagaimana Visi makan berdua dengan Hosea. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tidak mau dibayangkannya wajah geli Visi tiap kali mendengar guyonan Hosea. Ya, ya, Valent tahu dirinya kalah humoris, kok.

(Tunggu. Valent tahu dia "kalah"?)

Momen liburan Scrambled tambah seorang teman Visi―namanya Malamel, kalau tidak salah―sejujurnya menjadi momen yang ditunggu-tunggu Valent. Valent tidak suka keramaian, jadi vila di puncak gunung adalah destinasi impian buatnya. Valent sedang butuh teman, jadi Scrambled adalah pilihan terbaik sebagai rekan liburannya. Valent bersyukur, Visi adalah bagian dari Scrambled.

Filan bersikeras membuat lagu sendiri, diam-diam membuat Valent muak juga. Mana vokalis grup mereka yang satu itu berdebat terus dengan Visi pula. Kesal, Valent ambil alih. Lirik lagu mereka tidak akan selesai kalau Filan yang berdiskusi dengan Visi. Harus Valent yang melakukannya. Bukan Hosea, bukan juga Axel. Harus Valent.

Visi memang selalu membuat Valent takjub, lagi dan lagi. Tidak cukup dengan artikel keren dan pengetahuan akan buku yang melimpah, gadis itu juga pandai membuat lirik. Valent tahu dia tidak memberikan kepercayaannya pada orang yang salah. Valent tahu Visi selalu bisa melampaui ekspektasinya, selalu bisa membuatnya tidak menyesal telah menaruh hati pada gadis mungil itu.

"Aku suka kamu!"

Valent tidak menduga itu. Valent tidak menduga bahwa perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam untuk Visi rupanya berbalas. Valent tidak menyangka kalau Visi juga memendam rasa kepadanya. Sayangnya, Valent tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Valent tidak mau Visi menyukainya balik. Untuk apa? Valent tidak akan bisa memperlakukan Visi dengan baik seperti apa yang selayaknya gadis itu dapatkan. Valent bukan pemuda romantis di roman picisan yang pernah beberapa kali dibacanya. Valent hanya sosok teman yang namanya disebut satu kali dalam novel, atau peran paling bagus, Valent hanya teman si pemuda romantis yang sibuk merespons perkataan orang dengan iya-iya asal bunyi.

Visi pantas mendapatkan pemuda romantis, sosok yang sama sekali tidak ada di dalam diri Valent. Visi tidak pantas mendapatkan sosok teman yang namanya disebut satu kali ataupun teman yang hanya menjawab iya. Visi pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh melebihi itu semua; seseorang dengan nilai manusia nyaris sempurna yang menyukai gadis itu dengan sama besarnya.

Karena itulah, Valent dengan berat hati menjawab, "Maaf, Vis, tapi aku nggak."

.

.

.

Kini, gadis itu telah jadi milik Hosea. Teman baiknya, teman baik Valent, sekaligus orang yang paling Valent percayai untuk menjaga Visi.

Apa Valent menyesal?

Tentu saja tidak. Valent tahu, setidaknya untuk saat ini, Hosea adalah yang terbaik untuk Visi. Hosea adalah sosok pemuda romantis yang selalu Valent bayangkan akan jadi milik Visi. Valent tahu, Visi telah mendapatkan pemuda terbaik yang pantas gadis itu dapatkan.

Dan orang itu bukan Valent.

_Bukan._

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Valent mungkin keliatan cuek dan bodo amat, tapi hatinya ... siapa yang tau? //nak
> 
> Fanfiksi perdana OTP denial di tahun ini!!! //yha. Kangen juga sih nulis Valent/Visi cuma bingung nyari momennya wkwkwk semoga semua momen di komik yang dirangkum jadi satu di sini cukup memuaskan lah yaaa x))))
> 
> Ada sedikit interpretasi pribadi di bagian penolakan Valent. Seperti yang kita tau, volume 3 belum keluar kan, jadi aku juga belum tau apa jawaban Valent :")))) untuk fanfiksi ini, mari kita anggap saja Valent berkata seperti itu, hehehe~
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!!


End file.
